


What Would Leo (Or Andrew Jackson) Do?

by mlea7675



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Gen, Santos Administration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlea7675/pseuds/mlea7675
Summary: One-shot set in my Santos Administration universe. A year into the Santos Administration, and reflecting on the recent first anniversary of Leo’s death, Josh strives to bring back an old Bartlet tradition.
Relationships: Josh Lyman/Donna Moss
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	What Would Leo (Or Andrew Jackson) Do?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, this is a one-shot, as I said in the summary. If you haven’t already guessed what tradition Josh is bringing back by the title, well, then I won’t ruin the story for you. Please enjoy!

It was Valentine’s Day 2008, and Josh was in a reflective mood as he sat on the couch with Donna watching a movie. Donna had drifted off a half hour earlier, and he was enjoying her company as he sat and thought. One year ago today, he had gotten down on one knee in his office and proposed to Donna. She had accepted, of course, and they had been married now for eight months. The fact that she was now pregnant with his twins only escalated his excitement. He couldn’t believe how much his life had changed. 

Josh’s hand drifted from her hair, which he was gently stroking as she was lulled into a gentle slumber, to her stomach. They didn’t know what they were having yet, but he was sure everyone in their lives would be happy with whatever. He sighed, thinking about everything that had brought them to this point. And when he thought of the Santos campaign...he thought of Leo. 

The first anniversary of Leo’s death had passed three months before. It was also the first anniversary of the day Santos had been elected, so the Senior Staff had chosen to focus on the victory and celebration of that night rather than the tragedy-if it came up at all. Josh and President Santos had understandably been subdued for most of the day, while Josh received phone calls from the Bartlets and Mallory to make sure he was all right. All in all, it had been a difficult time to get through. 

Now, he sat missing Leo more than ever. He wished that the man who had been a second father to him could’ve lived to see him become a father himself. He was so deep in thought he barely even noticed that Donna had begun to stir until she called his name. 

“Josh? You OK?” 

He turned his attention back to his wife. “Yeah. I didn’t wake you, did I?” 

“No, I woke up on my own.” Donna narrowed her eyes in worry. “You look kind of lost in thought there. Are you sure you’re alright?” 

“I will be. I was just thinking about a lot. About Leo. How much I wish he could be here right now to see our babies be born.” 

“Oh, honey.” Donna sighed sympathetically, squeezing his arm. 

“I really miss him.” 

“I know you do. I do, too.” Donna’s heart broke for her husband. She knew that Leo’s death had had a huge impact on him. She also knew that nothing she could say would make him feel better, so she just held him. 

After a few minutes, Josh turned to her and put his hand on her cheek. “Thanks. I didn’t mean to ruin tonight, it just-it hit me all at once.” 

She smiled softly. “You didn’t ruin anything.” 

Josh smiled sadly back. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” They kissed softly. 

Josh sat back for a second in thought. Then, he said, “I want to do something for Leo. Even if it’s not anything big, I want to do something for him.” 

“I think that’s a great idea.” Donna replied. 

As Josh lay in bed that night, he thought about what he could do for Leo that would be feasible and, most importantly, fitting for the great man. He thought about a lot of different things, all interspersed with different memories of Leo. Suddenly, an idea began to take shape, and Josh felt a grin spread across his face as he remembered Leo’s favorite pet office policy…

He had hated it. The others would complain, too. But Leo would’ve loved it. Now, he just had to convince the President. 

… 

“Am I hearing this right?” Matt asked in disbelief. “You want to invite hordes of fringe groups to the White House, for what? A pen with the Presidential seal?” 

“It’s not hordes of fringe groups. Just a few. An hour, tops. It was one of Leo’s favorite things to do.” 

“It was, huh?” 

“Yeah, he had a whole speech for the day and everything.” 

“Really? Let’s hear it.” 

Josh was momentarily stunned. “Right now, sir?” 

“Yeah. Why not?”

“I want to hear what Leo said that was so inspiring.” 

“Well, it’s not really about the speech, or even the meetings. It’s about...it’s about honoring Leo. He would appreciate this. Way more than a park, or a bench. And I feel like he’d want us to carry this on.” 

Matt nodded. “Then I guess we’ll carry it on.” 

“Really?” 

“Really. When did you want to do this?” 

“It was always the first of the month.” 

“March 1, then.” 

Josh nodded and grinned. Then, Matt asked, “So can I hear the speech, now?” 

“Um...sure, if you want.” Josh took a breath. It was the first time he (or anyone, for that matter) was saying these words other than Leo. “Andrew Jackson, in the foyer of the White House, had a big block of cheese. And it was there for any and all who might be hungry…” 

Margaret had gone into Josh’s office to put some files down while he was in with the President. Suddenly, the words “Andrew Jackson” piqued her interest. Nobody had talked about Andrew Jackson since Leo. Heck, she didn’t think anybody still cared. And yet, there was Josh, giving President Santos the famed “Big Block of Cheese Day” speech. She walked around organizing files, trying not to eavesdrop as Josh reached the end of the speech. 

“Well, that was certainly...interesting.” Matt said. “All right, Josh, you got yourself a ‘Big Block of Cheese Day’.” 

“Thank you, sir.” Josh said gratefully. He turned to leave. 

“And Josh?” 

“Sir?” 

“Call me in when you’ve got it set up. I want to see the looks on your Staff’s faces when they realize what they’ve signed up for.” 

Josh grinned widely. “Yes, sir.” He opened the door and turned into his office, where he was immediately met by Margaret. 

“You’re gonna do it.” she said, her eyes sparkling. 

“Yeah, I am.” Josh said, smiling. “Margaret, we’re gonna bring back Big Block of Cheese Day. For Leo.” 

… 

Two weeks later, on March 1, the Senior Staff began gathering in the Roosevelt Room. They weren’t sure why they were there, they were just told to report at 8am. 

“Anybody know why we’re here?” Lou asked the group, which included Sam, Edie, and Bram. She had a lot to do that day, and she wanted to get whatever this was over with. 

“Beats me.” Edie replied. Just then, the East Wing staff filed in. 

“Donna, do you know what this is?” Sam asked his boss’ wife and his friend of 12 years. 

“Trust me, Sam, you are gonna love this.” she said. 

“Okay.” Sam said, more confused than ever. Then, he saw Margaret and a couple of other assistants come in with files, giggling about something. Then, it hit him. 

“It’s the first of the month.” 

Donna couldn’t keep the grin off her face. “Why, yes, it is.” 

“What’s so special about the first of the month?” Bram questioned. 

“During the Bartlet administration, we had a bit of a tradition.” Sam began to explain. 

“Andrew Jackson-” Donna continued, then stopped abruptly. “Actually, why don’t we just let Josh tell it?” 

Sam grinned. “I like the way you think.” He couldn’t wait to see the reaction of his co-workers, even though he had hated it more than anyone. After all, he was always the only one on Leo’s fabled list. 

“What does Andrew Jackson have to do with this?” Annabeth asked as the door to the Roosevelt Room opened. In walked Josh and the President. 

The group stood, but Matt waved them back down. “Keep your seats. I’m just here to observe.” 

“All right, let’s get started.” Josh announced. “In the Bartlet Administration, we had a tradition started by our former Chief of Staff. And, now we’re going to continue it.” He caught Donna’s eye and smiled, then cleared his throat. “Andrew Jackson, in the foyer of the White House, had a big block of cheese.” 

“A big block of what?” Bram asked. “This is a joke, right?” 

“No joke. The block of cheese was huge-over two tons. And it was there for any and all who might be hungry.” 

Annabeth just smiled with tears in her eyes. She hadn’t been in the Bartlet administration long enough to appreciate this tradition, but she loved that Josh was doing something for Leo. The others in the room, however, were not as sentimental. They were just...confused. 

“Jackson wanted the White House to belong to the people, so from time to time,  he opened his doors to those who wished an audience.” 

“I don’t get it.” Carolina asked. “So, Jackson just invited people into the White House?” 

“Josh, much as I appreciate this anecdote, can you get to the part where this applies to us? ‘Cause I got a lot to do today.” Lou piled on. 

“You know, Leo could never get through this speech without an interruption, either.” Sam quipped. “But he sure tried. Keep going, Josh.” 

Josh, bolstered by his best friend, pressed on. “It is in the spirit of Andrew Jackson that I am asking Senior Staff”-he made eye contact with everyone in the room-”to have face-to-face meetings with those organizations that have a difficult time getting our attention.” 

A split second of silence passed, then the groans and complaining began. Sam and Donna couldn’t contain their laughter. 

“I’m so glad I came down for this.” Matt said amusedly, shaking his head. 

“Hey, quiet down!” Josh said, as the room quieted. “Margaret will now hand out your assignments!” 

“You know what kind of crackpots were going to get?” Edie asked sharply as Margaret handed her a folder. 

“Yes, I know exactly what kind of crackpots we’re going to get. That’s the fun of it.”

“Josh!” Lou yelled. “Why on Earth would I want to meet with a group that wants to make dinner the most important meal of the day?!” 

“For the experience?” Josh said. “Look, it’s an hour. You listen to them, you give them a pen with the Presidential seal, that’s it. And who knows, you might actually have some fun with it.” 

“Somebody want to trade with me? I got some group that wants to build statues of fictional animals.” Edie spoke up. 

“I’ll trade with you.” Bram replied, offering his file. “An organization fighting for better funding to extraterrestrial programs.” 

“You got it.” 

“That might actually be fun.” Sam commented. “I learned about UFOs one time, and it really got me interested.” 

“And what do you have this time?” Bram wanted to know. 

“DC statehood.” 

“Have fun.” 

“What exactly are cartographers? Map-makers, right?” Carolina asked, looking at her assignment. 

“The Cartographers from Social Equality are back?” Donna asked, out of curiosity. She remembered CJ talking about them years earlier. 

“I guess so.” 

“Annabeth, what do you have?” 

“Some theatre troupe wants funding to put on a show- _ based on the President’s life?!”  _ She flipped her head towards Josh. “Josh..” 

“Well, I’m going back to my office.” Matt announced, making his escape before anyone could ask who should play him on Broadway. 

“Well, I’m happy with mine.” Donna said. “A group that wants to make all banned books available for reading in high schools.” 

“I thought you might like that one.” Josh said shyly. “And as for the rest of you…” he panned the room, glancing at their pained expressions, “I’m sure all of you did something to get what you got.” 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Lou snapped. 

“Don’t make fun of the Andrew Jackson story.” 

“Okay, that’s it. I’m telling them what you used to call it.” Sam said in jest. 

“Sam, don’t you dare.” Josh said, but Sam was already on it. 

“Josh used to call it ‘Total Crackpot Day.”” Sam informed the group, who started laughing. 

“Josh, you didn’t like this, either?” Bram asked in disbelief. 

“All right, that’s it. Sam!” Sam turned his head. “You’re back on the list.” 

At Sam’s expression, Annabeth asked Josh, “What list?” 

“I was the only one ever on the list.” Sam shot back. “And Leo never did anything to me anyway.” 

“I’ll tell you later.” Josh mouthed to Annabeth, who snickered. “ All right, go do good work today.” 

The Senior Staff stood and headed out to the door, some to their cheese appointments, some back to work. Josh shook his head, grinning at the antics of his Senior Staff. 

“Josh?” Annabeth said as the room cleared and Donna and Carolina walked back to the East Wing. 

“Yeah?” Josh asked. 

“Leo would be proud you’re doing this.” 

And all of a sudden, Josh felt Leo’s presence in the Roosevelt Room. Josh knew that this was a perfect tribute to Leo-way better than a bench. 

“Yeah.” Josh agreed, walking out of the Roosevelt Room and heading back to his office. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one-shot!


End file.
